The gelouco's parallel
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Aviso: nunca, jamais, em tempo algum deve-se mencionar o nome: "twilight" quando Sheldon estiver por perto. Penny aprendeu da maneira mais difícil.


**Título: **The Gelouko's Parallel

**Autor:** Naylas2

**Categoria**: 3a Temporada

**Advertências: **Não muito aconselhável para fãs de Twilight

**Classificação:** G

**Capítulos:** 1 (One-Shot)

**Completa:** [x] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo**: Penny quer que Leonard a leve para ver "Lua Nova"... o que será que Sheldon tem a dizer sobre isso?

**N/A: **Gente, eu não tenho nada contra Twilight, tá, na verdade tenho muita coisa contra mas o intuito dessa fic não é ofender ninguém, é apenas o que eu acho que seria a opinião de nossos queridos nerds sobre a saga. Por favor, não levem para o lado pessoal.

**N/A 2: **Escrevi essa fic porque ontem estava liganda a 220 V na tomada as 3 horas da manhã contando com a ajuda do ilbaldez que me forneceu fatos vampíricos interessantes que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. Espero que gostem!

**XXX**

- Sheldon, se for a Penny, diga que eu não estou! - Leonard avisou antes que o físico pudesse abrir a porta.

- E o que eu devo falar para ela? - Sheldon parou, sem saber o que fazer.

- Qualquer coisa !! Por favor ! - Leonard gritou, já escondido.

- Bom dia, Penny. - Ele abriu a porta aparentando bizarradamente feliz. - É com enorme prazer que eu te informo que o seu assalto matinal a nossa geladeira foi suspenso porque Leonard não quer falar com você e eu não vejo a menor razão para te deixar entrar.

- LEONARD O QUÊ?

- Por que eu ainda tento? - Leonard ficara por perto justamente por suspeitar que isso não daria certo e oh, que surpresa, não deu. - Oooi, amor, tudo bom com você? - Ele empurrou Sheldon e se inclinou para beijar a namorada, que por sua vez, se inclinou para trás para impedir que este a beijasse.

- Do que Sheldon está falando?

- De nada...

- Leonard. - A seriedade no rosto de Penny era tamanha que só assustou mais ao rapaz.

- Eunãoqueroirnocinemacomvocê. - Ele confessou rapidamente e deu espaço para a garota entrar no apartamento deles.

- E quem disse que eu vim aqui pra te convidar pra ir ao cinema?

- Você não veio?

- Vim. Mas poderia não ter vindo. Vamos, Leonard! Eu não entendo o que você tem contra... - Ela parou surpresa ao ver o namorado começar a fazer mil e um gestos com a mão para que não continuasse mas o ignorou.- ...Twilight?

A menção dessa única palavra fez com que Sheldon se virasse automaticamente.

- Eu ouvi direito?

- Não, ouviu errado, completamente errado. - Leonard respondeu rapidamente.

- Foi uma pergunta teórica, Leonard. Meus tímpanos funcionam muito bem.

- Eu sei que vou me arrepender mas qual o seu problema com a saga? - Penny perguntou corajosa. - Twilight é muito bom.

Leonard deixou-se cair num sofá murmurando: - De novo não.

- Sim, a autora deveria com certeza ganhar um prêmio, pois ninguém nunca conseguiria destruir e ridicularizar a mitologia vampírica que foi minunciosamente estudada e modificada através dos anos de uma forma tão perfeita. Caim deve estar se revirando em seu túmulo.

- Caim? - Penny sussurrou para o namorado.

- Segundo o RPG vampírico, ele foi o primeiro vampiro. - Leonard explicou.

- Juntamente com Bram Stroker, Anne Rice, Tosltoy, Stephen King, Murnau, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e Joss Whedon.

- Eu não sei quem essas pessoas são, Shel...

- Leonard... - Sheldon virou-se para o amigo como que dissesse que não tinha que suportar ouvir tamanhas heregias.

- São escritores de histórias de vampiros, o último é o criador de Angel e Buffy e Murnau foi o diretor que fez o filme de Nosferatus.

- Eles não são apenas escritores! - Sheldon sentia-se ultrajado. - Eles são lendas!

- Eu gostava de Angel, o carinha era bonito... - Penny comentou.

- Com licença, mas você acha que Cullen duraria cinco minutos na presença de Van Hellsing? - Sheldon perguntou superior.

- Vah Hellsing é o Hugh Jackman, né?

- NÃO! - Sheldon estava horrorizado agora.

- A questão é, Penny... vampiros não brilham no sol. - Leonard resolveu intervir antes que o amigo cortasse a cabeça de sua namorada com seu sabre de luz. Afinal, Sheldon já começara a lançar-lhe um olhar mortal e a tentar estrangulá-la com o uso da Força, coisa que felizmente, ele não possuía.

- Vampiros não existem. - Penny respondeu de volta.

- Isso é o que você pensa. - Sheldon gargalhou.

- Fadas brilham, não...vampiros. -Leonard tentou outra vez.

- Não difame as fadas, Leonard. - Sheldon interrompeu. - A única coisa comparável seriam geloukos mas há uma compatibilidade de horário referente ao brilho.

- Olhe, Sheldon, você pode não gostar mas a autora passa uma mensagem linda nos livros.

- Ah, claro, caímos de novo na discussão sobre a castidade, que as garotas adoram. Se bem que eu não entendo o fascínio que isso exerce em uma pessoa como você, Penny, que já perdeu a sua virgindade a muito tempo atrás. - Virou-se da maneira mais normal do mundo de volta para seu computador.

- O QUÊ? - A garota explodiu.

Sheldon virou-se para Leonard esperando que este lhe explicasse o motivo da raiva de Penny e o amigo lhe falou para pedir desculpas sem emitir som.

- Ah, claro. Peço perdão, Penny. Esqueci-me que garotas tendem a usar eufemismos como "dom precioso" no lugar.

- Com que direito você especula sobre minha vida pessoal??

- Você mantém relações sexuais com Leonard, não?

Penny olhou para o namorado procurando ajuda mas este estava muito ocupado procurando um buraco para enfiar a cabeça ou quem sabe uma capa de invisibildade.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Vou tomar isso como um sim, afinal, por que outro motivo Leonard sairia cantando "We are the champions" quase todos os dias, impedindo a minha concentração?

- LEONARD!

- É ele que está falando mal de Twilight, briga com ele! - Foi a resposta infantil.

- E, de acordo com o seu histórico de namorados, você já entregara sua "flor", como talvez você prefira chamar, muito antes de se mudar para cá. Isso é um fato, Penny, não uma especulação.

- Você é inacreitável!

- Não, inacreditável são lobisomens que viram lobos quando ficam nervosos.

- Não ouse falar mal do Jacob!

- Ah, sim, a tendência femenina de se projetar no lugar da heroína devido a uma liberação de ferômonios, que podemos chamar de paixonite por um dos personagens do filme.

Penny balançou a cabeça incrédula.

- Mas não tema, Penny, existem milhares de adolescentes miseráveis e doentes no mundo. Você não está sozinha.

- Se você não calar a boca nesse exato momento, Sheldon, eu juro que vou pular no teu pescoço e te matar.

- Porque eu? Se alguém deve ser culpado por sua insatisfação sexual e consequentemente sua necessidade de direcionar seu desejo reprimido em um personagem fictício, esse seria Leonard, não eu. - Sheldon se levantou de repente e voltou em poucos minutos para borrifar água no amigo. - Bad Leonard!

- O que foi que eu fiz agora?? - Leonard explodiu.

- A culpa é sua de eu estar aqui ouvindo essas heresias. Mas de qualquer forma, Penny, se esse é o seu gosto, por mais ridículo que seja, eu tenho que respeitá-lo.

- Wow. - Penny levou a mão ao coração. - Sweetie, isso foi...

- Bazzinga, eu não ligo.

- Eu senti essa vindo. - Leonard comentou.

- Eu não tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo tudo isso! - Penny gritou. - É exatamente por isso que vocês vão morrer sozinhos! - E bateu a porta do apartamento.

- Viu o que você fez?? - Leonard gritou também e correu atrás da muito-provavelmente-ex-namorada.

Sheldon ouviu a porta sendo batida com satisfação. Esperou o barulho dos passos e gritos diminuirem e pegou seu Drácula de pelúcia. acariciando-o.

- Pronto, pronto, a moça malvada já foi embora. Ela não sabia do que estava falando.


End file.
